


Snow Bunnies

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Britchell, Cross Country Skiing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Snow Caves, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: When Mitchell had been researching places to take Anders for their Kiwi winter getaway he had put three ‘must-have’ things on his list: Clear skies, adventure, and snow.
But he has something else up his sleeve. Something that, if all goes well, will change their lives for good.





	1. Finding Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts), [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).



**A/N: Hello! Crikey it's been a while since I've written for the Britchell fandom, but I have a few stories up my sleeve for the boys so I'm super excited to start posting those!**

**This story, contrary to my usual, is purely going to be fluff and smut. I'm still not the best at writing for these 'genres', but I'm super excited to share this with you all so hopefully you enjoy my attempts ;P I promise it won't be terrible.**

**I've decided to dedicate this to Linane as I LOVE Little Gifts and every one of those stories are a mini adventure all on their own, and they make you fall in love all over again, so I hope you enjoy this my dear!**

**I'm also dedicating this to my dear friend My_Trex_Has_Fleas who has been blessing us with some incredible DarkHawk stories that I fall in love with even more with every chapter I read. I've heard you've had a bit of a rough time this week so I'm hoping this will bring a bit of a smile to your face :)**

**I can't wait to hear what you all think! Enjoy!**

 

When Mitchell had been researching places to take Anders for their New Zealand winter getaway he had put three ‘must-have’ things on his list: Clear skies, adventure, and snow; which is why after several days of covert research Wanaka had been the ultimate choice. He had considered Queenstown for its picturesque scenery, but after a brief scroll through different hotel websites and their exorbitant prices he had gone for the cheaper, and quieter, option.

Besides, Queenstown was only a hop, skip and a jump over the Crown Range, so they wouldn’t miss out on much.

At the top of his list he had wanted sun because he knew how much Anders hated the rain, and despite the sun generally being a tad uncomfortable for vampires he was lucky in the sense that the activity they were about to partake in required some form of eye protection. Unfortunately, the weather gods appeared to be ignoring him while the Eastern sky was blue with billowing white clouds that floated along merrily, the West had ferocious looking ones forming off the coast; the variety of greys and whites a spectacle to look at all by itself, never mind the landscape before him.

Oh well, beggars couldn’t be choosers and he was determined to make a good trip of this for the pair of them, one way or another.

 

“No. Nuh uh. Nope. You are _not_ getting me on those bloody things John Mitchell.”

“Come on,” he wheedled, “it’ll be great!”

Anders glared at his grinning vampire, valiantly trying to ignore the way the ski pants and long sleeved t-shirt clung to his lean frame; the fabric, despite its bulkiness, highlighting just what lay underneath and giving him thoughts not appropriate for a ski field. He was also desperately trying to ignore the skiers that raced past him; people of all ages dressed in nothing more than lycra, beanies and warm gloves.

It was bad enough that Mitchell had dragged him down to Wanaka in the middle of winter; a place where the wind made it bitterly cold if you were dumb enough to leave your jacket in the car and the sun blinded anyone foolish enough to open their curtains as it shone down on the pristine snow. But all that he could handle, with no small amount of grumbling and complaining, but handle it he could.

The sight of poles and skis at his feet, however, was something he could _not_ handle.

“Come on babe, please?” Mitchell cajoled, chocolate brown eyes large and switched to full begging mode. “We won’t be going hard out like these guys I swear, they’re just training for the Winter Olympics.”

Anders huffed, crossing his arms and stifling a yelp as a skier from what appeared to be the Japanese Winter team hurtled past him, the speed causing the wind to ruffle his hair furiously. “John, its physical exercise. You should know by now that physical exercise and I don’t mix. At all.”

Mitchell arched an eyebrow. “Really? Because what we were doing last night would disagree with that statement. So would the people in the rooms around us for that matter.”

A bright splash of pink that had nothing to do with the cold appeared on Anders cheeks as he looked around frantically. “Jesus fucking Christ don’t say stuff like that,” he hissed. “Anyone could hear you!”

Rather than replying Mitchell bent down and collected Anders poles and offered them to him, finding himself in a staring contest with his God as said blond glared at him.

“Babe, I wanted us to have a fun holiday, to try something new. I just wanted to spoil you.” He was well aware of the fact that his despondent tone had crossed the line into dirty tactic territory, but he had a plan for them both for the next three days and there was no way in hell he was going to let Anders ruin it by being the usual miserable git that he was whenever he was faced with anything remotely outside his comfort zone.

Eventually, Anders relented.

“You and your fucking puppy dog eyes,” he sighed, “fine.” He took the poles off his vampire and shook his head in exasperation as Mitchell’s eyes lit up, dutifully accepting the kiss that was given before the brunet waved someone over.

“I see you managed to convince him,” the young blond Swedish girl laughed as she slid over to them, her thick accent making her slightly difficult to understand. “And here you thought you’d be trying to convince him for hours.”

“Goddamn puppy dog eyes,” Anders grumbled, extending his hand to her. “Works every bloody time. Anders, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Ana, and likevise. Your partner here said you veren’t a snow bunny but not to vorry, ve’ll fix that soon enough!”

“You ready?” Mitchell asked, near bouncing in excitement. “Ana is going to teach us how to cross country ski!”

A look of outrage crossed Anders face. “Wait a second, you’re telling me you have _no_ idea how to do this?!”

Mitchell ruffled his hair fondly. “Nope!”

“Fucking hell,” he grumbled, elbowing Mitchell none too gently in the side when he and Ana roared with laughter. “We are so screwed.”

“We’ll be fine babe. So, you ready?”

“Uh, how about no?”

“Excellent,” Ana laughed, clapping her hands together. “Let’s get started!”

 

* * *

 

By the time the first hour was up Anders was slowly coming around to the idea that being out on the snow wasn’t the most godawful thing he could be doing with his holiday.

And that included being on ski’s.

“This isn’t so bad,” he told Ana as he passed her slowly and drifted to a stop, arms flying out as he wobbled unexpectedly. “Although I have yet to pick up speed so I’m probably talking complete shit,” he finished when he was confident he wasn’t suddenly going to face plant in the snow.

“You’re doing really vell,” Ana reassured him with a smile, quickly moving out of the way as Mitchell crested the small practise slope and came hurtling towards her; frantically yelling for her to move. The pair watched as the brunet sailed past them, Anders snorting with laughter and Ana smiling. “SKI’S IN THE HERRINGBONE SHAPE MITCHELLl!” She yelled, “HERRINGBONE!! AND BEND YOUR-” she sighed as Mitchell went down with a yell, ski’s and poles going everywhere and just missing the ten year old who was skating nearby. “NEVERMIND!”

Anders roared with laughter, only to be cut off with a yell of his own as he overbalanced and fell on his arse. “Mitchell’s almost got it,” Ana giggled, “as have you. Come on, get yourself up and ve’ll start again.”

 

* * *

 

After two hours with Ana the pair were feeling confident in their abilities to not only stay upright on their ski’s, but also stopping whilst going downhill, turning, and getting up, on and off of them.

“Vell, my vork here is done,” she told the two grinning men, shaking their hands in turn. “You both vill be fine. Just remember vhat I told you and you’ll be professionals before you know it.”

“Thank you Ana,” Anders replied with a grin, his cheeks tinged pink from laughter and the exercise, “it’s been a lot of fun.”

“It certainly has,” Mitchell agreed, “thanks for everything.”

With a last farewell Ana nodded and skated back to the base building, and Mitchell turned to Anders. “So, are you ready?”

The blond looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean, ‘am I ready’? Ready for what? A coffee? Massage? Sex? Because it’s a wholehearted yes to all three of those.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes. “Babe, learning to cross country ski isn’t why we’re here.”

“What do you mean?”

Pointing behind him to a track the skiers were using he looked at his lover excitedly. “That’s what we’ll be doing.”

“W-wait what?” Anders stammered in alarm. “We’re _actually_ going skiing?!”

“Well yeah! Why do you think we did that lesson?” He made a show of shaking his head in exasperation before shuffling around so he was facing the right way. “Now come on, let’s go have some fun!” And with that Mitchell pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose before propelling himself towards the easier track, turning his head and yelling at his lover over his shoulder to hurry up.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Anders huffed before putting his own sunglasses in place. “We’re so screwed.” Ensuring that he was holding his poles correctly he moved over to the tracks that had been carved out for the skis and pushed himself forwards, grinning inwardly at how easy it was to control them.

He came up alongside Mitchell, confident enough to slap the vampire on the ass as he passed. “Alright Vlad,” he laughed when the brunet scooted forward to join him, “seeing as you’re the one who dragged me out here and onto this bloody course you can take the lead.”

Mitchell leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Naw, do you need me to scout out all the corners for you babe?”

“More like I’m looking forward to watching that gorgeous ass of yours as before you wipe out on the first hill.”

Mitchell’s smile quickly turned into a splutter of outrage at Anders challenge. “Excuse me?! Sorry babe but somehow I think it’ll be you wiping out first, not me.”

“Not bloody likely Drac.”

He shook his head fondly at the unrepentant grin Anders gave him, determined to prove him wrong. “Well come on then snow bunny, the sooner we start the sooner we get to where we’re going.”

“I am _not_ a snow bunny,” Anders grumbled indignantly as he followed along. “And I better be getting laid after all this.”

Mitchell laughed, the noise bouncing off the snow and echoing around them in the wide open space. “I’ll see what I can do for you babe, no guarantees though.”

 

* * *

 

“I HATE YOU JOHN MITCHELL! ANY INJURIES ARE SOLELY YOUR FAULT YOU ASSHOLE!”

Anders grunted in annoyance as he flopped onto his back, throwing his legs wide and he moved them around to untangle his skis. His left knee was throbbing painfully from where one of the skis had collided with the side of it and he knew without a doubt he’d see a decent sized bruise in the next day or so. Rubbing the now tender spot he took stock of the rest of his body; praying that he hadn't broken anything.

Surprisingly, aside from a slight twinge in his right ankle he appeared to be okay.

It annoyed him to think that after all that practise and after all those hints Ana had given them nothing had prepared him for the first slope they’d come to. It wasn’t so much the gradient of the slope that had put him off, however, but rather the fact that it was a gradual decline and seemed to go on forever.

And therein lay the problem.

As Ana had explained it, cross country skis were different to regular ones. Regular skis had an edge that allowed them to grip onto the snow; making stopping and turning easy and providing the skier with a decent amount of traction and control.

Unexperienced cross country skiers, however, were at the complete mercy of their skis.

They had no edge, no grip, no nothing. Which meant that when a skier came to a slope, even with a gentle decline like the one he’d just been down, they’d pick up speed to the point they either prayed their legs were strong enough to turn the skis and eventually stop, or they did the more simplified version of stopping and avoiding risking life and limb by throwing themselves down onto the snow.

He had done that.

And he’d regretted it instantly.

The sight of snow rushing towards him, and the pain that exploded in his chest when he collided with the compacted white powder made him regret thinking he knew what he was doing. Whether it was over-confidence or lingering doubt in what he’d learned he wasn’t sure, but he now had a face full of snow and what would likely be some impressive bruises.

“Son of a bitch,” he grumbled as he slowly manoeuvred himself onto his knees, tucking his feet underneath him and carefully pushing on his poles so he could stand. It took two attempts, and the only reason the first time had failed was because Mitchell had yelled at him from the bottom of the hill to turn side on so he didn’t go flying down the slope the moment he was upright.

He put weight on his skis and poles and with a hearty but mindful push he was upright once again.

“Well done babe!” Mitchell called, the brightness of his smile dulling the pristine snow around him, “make sure you bend your knees as you come down the slope!”

He nodded and positioned himself, making sure he was well clear of the tracks that had been carved into the snow that morning. The last thing he needed was to get caught in those and lose what little control he had of his blasted skis again.

 

* * *

 

He made it to the bottom of the slope without further incident. Heading over to Mitchell who had wisely shuffled to the side he grinned at the vampire who was looking suitably impressed.

“Piece of cake,” he informed the brunet, adrenaline racing through his system and making him giddy, “this is easy.”

Mitchell grinned at him. “Oh really? The fact that you were on your back a few moments ago doesn't mean anything I guess?”

“Nope, and considering it wasn't you who put me there shows I’m getting better.”

At Mitchell’s scandalized look he cackled and headed off. “Better get a move on Drac, unless of course you want to be eating my powder for the rest of the day.”

Mitchell grinned and skated off after him, feeling incredibly smug at his lovers enthusiasm.

Perhaps this would turn into the perfect weekend after all.


	2. Home Frozen Home

**A/N: *waves meekly* Hello! Surprise, I'm still alive :D To my utter shock (and horror if I'm honest) I've just realised I haven't posted anything in 3 months! I'd offer excuses, but lets just say that real life is an utter bitch when everything suddenly changes and you have almost no control over what's happening :/ It's been a long and very trying couple of months, and with NZ (supposedly because I'm pretty certain someone forgot to inform Mother Nature) being in Summer it's the peak season *gigglesnort* at work. Which means I've done little more than work, gym and collapse, with a bit of writing in between where I've managed it.**

**Also, motivation in general has been slow to return. I'm not sure why, but part of me is just struggling with working up enthusiasm for writing and the other part is getting hung up on trying to write porn XD It's new territory for me in some respects but I've read plenty of smutty stories *coughthanksMy_Trex_Has_Fleascough* so I'm just going with what I've learnt! But all my nervousness and uncertainty tends to drag it out faaaaaaaaaaaaaaar longer than I'd like to admit XD**

**Anyway, to reward you for your patience have 3500+ words where about 2000ish is smut :3**

**Enjoy!!**

                    

 

Time flies when you’re having fun, and for Anders it was no exception. He and Mitchell had kept pretty much neck and neck since his spectacular fall, and the snow-capped hills had echoed with their laughter.

As the day wore on the weather only improved further, the sun rising to its zenith and reflecting on the snow in such a way that it looked like the mountains were dancing along with them. If he was completely honest with himself, aside from Mitchell and his wide range of emotions, Anders had never seen something so beautiful.

Two hours after they had set out he was beginning to tire, and as the slow burn of overuse crept into his muscles they came upon a small hut and he looked over at Mitchell hopefully, only to sigh when the vampire shook his head.

“Almost there babe,” Mitchell promised him with a fond smile, “it’s just around the corner.”

He rolled his eyes and continued on, head down and focusing on the ground in front of him so much so that he completely missed Mitchell stopping not one hundred meters later.

“Anders!” The vampire called when he realised the blond was still going, “you’ve passed where we’re going!”

Anders looked over his shoulder and huffed in annoyance when he saw Mitchell grinning at him before shuffling around and skating back to his lover’s side. He glanced around but aside from the hut they’d passed, snow, boulders and the odd patch of tussock grass there wasn’t a lot else to see. “John,” he said when he stopped beside the vampire, “if you think I’m going to spend the whole afternoon sitting on the snow and freezing my ass off you can think again.”

Mitchell grinned down at him. “Take your skis off,” he instructed, already pressing the tip of his pole into the latch of his boot to free himself, “you won’t be freezing your ass off in the snow, at least not all the time.”

Anders sighed, his exhale sending his breath misting about his face in a massive cloud. “Mitchell…”

“Oh don’t ‘Mitchell’ me, come on.”

Rolling his eyes Anders did as requested and followed Mitchell’s lead when he carried his skis and poles over to a large snow drift, shoving them in with what he hoped would be enough force to keep them in place. It was only when they were both satisfied their gear wouldn’t suddenly fall over and slide away that Mitchell took the blond’s hand.

“Right. You ready?”

“For what?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Mitchell told him, his excitement making him giddy and a tiny bit nervous, “I promise.”

Anders eyed him suspiciously but said nothing, allowing the vampire to lead him further into the hillside. He stumbled several times as he sunk down to his calves, swearing each time it happened and sniggering when it happened to Mitchell as well. He was so focused on keeping his balance and his constantly changing height that he walked into Mitchell, and it was only when he looked up to tell the vampire off for stopping unexpectedly did he pause in shock.

There, in front of them, was a cave.

But it wasn’t just any cave, it was a _snow cave._

“Mitch - wha-?”

“Surprise,” Mitchell replied quietly, not so secretly pleased with the stunned look on his partners face. “What do you think?”

“I - _what?!”_

He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing loudly at Anders speechlessness. Being lost for words was a rare sight indeed when it came to the blond, but he had to admit reducing Anders to a silent, gaping fish left him feeling incredibly smug.

Anders turned to look at him, his shocked expression still firmly in place. “I-I don’t understand. What’s this for?”

“Well we need somewhere to sleep for the next couple of days,” he replied, rolling his eyes as though it were obvious when he knew full well it wouldn’t have been for the blond. “I don’t know about you but I have no intention of sleeping outside and becoming a snowman overnight.”

“Wait, we’re _staying_ here?!”

When he nodded Anders laughed and punched him in the shoulder none too lightly. “You absolute, utter _arsehole!_ How the fuck did you keep this quiet?!”

Rubbing the spot Anders had struck Mitchell grinned back at him. “You like it then?”

“Like it?” Anders laughed, “I fucking _love_ it! This is so fucking cool!”

“I’m glad you think so.” Extending his hand to the blond Mitchell wiggled his fingers until Anders took his hand and linked their fingers together. “Come on, let’s go have a look.”

 

* * *

 

Anders allowed Mitchell to guide him across the snow as he looked around the campsite setup eagerly. The exterior of the cave was massive which gave him hope for a spacious inside, and there was a wall on either side of the entrance; the one on the right shaped like a bench and the other had a double burner gas cooker installed. There was a chilly bin, a case of beer and a bottle of vodka half buried in the snow at the base with a ten litre water container set up beside it with a tap waiting to be filled.

It was simple in its design, but looking at it he had to admit that sometimes luxury wasn’t always about the price.

“Here we are.”

Anders moved his attention to the cave and crouched down to look inside the entrance however, much to his surprise, he was met with a wall of ice. He looked up at Mitchell questioningly and the vampire chuckled at his confusion.

“You have to crawl in and up,” Mitchell explained, “they elevate the floor to keep all the warmth in. You could actually wear a singlet and shorts in there and you wouldn’t get too cold.”

Anders snorted. “Bullshit,” he chuckled, “we’re in the _snow_ , John.”

“Well,” Mitchell replied, waving a hand at the entrance, “if you don’t believe me go and see for yourself.”

“Alright, I will.” Giving his partner a last look he dropped to his knees and crawled inside, his gloved fingers gripping the edge of the floor and he used it to help pull himself in and up.

What he saw when he got inside nearly had him falling over in shock.

The interior was big, at least big enough to move around in somewhat comfortably but the size wasn’t what had caught his attention, it was the object in the centre of the cave. It was a mattress, one that belonged on a bed in a nice cosy hotel room but it was lying there in front of him all the same. It was resting on what appeared to be a low base, just high enough to stop it from getting wet but low enough so that you wouldn’t smack your head on the roof should you sit up during the night.

At any other time he would have been trying to figure out how the hell they had gotten it in there, but he was busy eyeing up the furs and dark pillows sitting on top with great interest. He wasn’t sure what Mitchell had planned for them for the weekend, but if the bed was anything to go by he really hoped the brunet had packed enough lube.

Aside from the bed the cave was relatively bare; their luggage had been stored on a large plastic sheet and the cave was lit by numerous fake candles and lanterns that dotted the floor and the shelves that had been carved out of the walls, the artificial flames twinkling merrily off the ice.

He crawled forward and further into the cave, standing up when he got to the bed so he could run his fingers through the furs almost tentatively.

“Do you like it?”

He yelped, whirling in surprise and found Mitchell’s head poking out of the floor, the rest of him likely folded into the entrance. “Quit sneaking around,” he scolded the brunet, pressing a palm against his chest. “You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack.”

“Oh but I wasn’t sneaking,” Mitchell replied, a small smirk creeping onto his face, “these things are soundproof so you can’t hear what’s happening outside, just like no one out there can hear you in here.”

The suggestive look Mitchell directed at him made his cock twitch in interest. “Sound proof? Really? Then why don’t you get your arse over here and show me just how _soundproof_ this place can be?”

The vampire didn’t need asking twice. With a growl he hauled himself up and rushed forward - albeit awkwardly with the low headroom - and crashed into the blond, toppling them both back onto the bed. There was a soft _oof_ as Anders hit the mattress and he couldn’t help but smirk down at him. “Just so you know,” he said in a casual voice that masked his arousal, “I plan on fucking you for most of the next two days so…”

Anders choked on a groan as the vampire settled in the vee of his legs, the pressure of Mitchell’s hips flush against his making black spots drift lazily across his vision. “Boy I hope we’re getting a lift back to the main building,” he sighed, pinching Mitchell in the side when he tilted his head in confusion. “There ain’t no way in hell I’m skiing back if you’re planning on ruining me Vlad, a guy needs to remain somewhat functional and ski fuck ski is _not_ a good combination.”

“We’re in the snow,” Mitchell laughed, “the cold will help.”

“The cold will -?” Anders let out an indignant squawk and rolled them over to straddle his lover. “You prick, that isn’t exactly going to help because the only swelling that’ll be going on is _here_.” He ground his cock into Mitchell’s, smirking when the vampire gasped softly. “So shut your pretty mouth and fix this or I swear to god you’ll be sleeping outside.”

Mitchell’s grin was feral as he sat up, his fingers hooking into the merino shirt and Anders lifted his arms to assist with its removal. Normally he wouldn’t care if Mitchell ripped his clothing off in a hurried attempt to get him naked, but the merino was not only expensive, it was something he was going to need for the remainder of their trip so if he was honest then some care was sadly necessary.

It seemed the vampire’s thoughts had been following a similar trail as the moment the merino was off he tucked it inside a pillow rather than discarding it onto the icy floor. Anders grinned fondly as he watched Mitchell check it was secure and ran a hand through the unruly curls, warmth flooding his chest despite the slight chill when Mitchell leaned into his hand with a content hum.

“I know I grumble a lot,” he told Mitchell quietly, placing a feather light kiss onto his partner’s forehead when he turned to look at him properly, the slight crease of his brows the only indication he was confused by the turn in conversation, “but I’m really glad you brought me out here -”

“More like dragged you kicking and scream – _ow_!”

“More like dragged me kicking and screaming,” he conceded with a huff after pinching Mitchell’s side none too gently because damn it he was _not_ one to throw a temper tantrum thanks muchly, “and despite all the bruises and god knows what other injuries you’ll have subjected me to by the end, this is probably the most fun I’ve had doing something away from my stupid brothers in a long time.”

The smile Mitchell gave him was so soft and full of love that Anders turned his head away in embarrassment. Even now, after so long together Anders struggled with Mitchell’s blatant displays of love, almost like he was hardwired to reject any form of affection given to him. If he were honest it was something that he’d begun to hate about himself since meeting the vampire, but they were working on it and Anders knew that one day he’d be able to accept that which was given without hesitation.

The mood hadn’t quite been lost so Anders rolled his hips once, grinning when Mitchell’s pupils dilated at the movement. “Enough sappy looks,” he whispered, wrapping his own fingers around Mitchell’s shirt and quickly divesting him of the garment, “I need you to fuck me. Now.”

Quickly stuffing his own shirt into the other pillow Mitchell cupped the bulge in Anders ski pants and squeezed gently, nearly preening at the low groan that spilled past the God’s lips. Anders was hard beneath his hand and if the fabric had been any thinner he knew that there’d be a damp patch slowly growing in size. He flipped Anders onto the mattress and trailed his fingers down Anders stomach, shuffling back slightly so he could follow them with teeth and tongue as he made quick work of divesting the god of the rest of his clothing.

“Fuck Mitchell,” Anders whined, voice breathy as his flesh was fully exposed to the cool air. If anything it ramped his arousal up even higher, the slight chill caressing him in all the right places and making him leak profusely. “Hurry up would you?”

Mitchell made short work of his own clothes, rolling off the bed and yelping when his bare feet touched the snow. Anders snickered as he watched the vampire hurry to their luggage and place the pants, which wouldn’t fit inside their pillows, inside their suitcases for safe keeping.

Satisfied they were secure Mitchell dug around briefly before making a noise of triumph, yanking the lube from the suitcase and all but running and jumping onto the bed. “Now, where were we?”

“You were going to fuck me,” he supplied helpfully, turning onto his stomach and moaning at the feel of the fur on his cock. “Now get a goddamn move on or I may just rub one off on these furs because they feel fucking _incredible_.” Despite himself he stretched his limbs out as far as they’d go, rubbing against the furs slowly as their softness against his erect nipples and aching cock was hands down one of the most amazing things he’d ever felt.

If Mitchell abandoned him now, he wasn’t sure how much he’d care.

The vampire growled possessively, nipping at a pale shoulder with human teeth. “Oh no you don’t,” he warned, fitting himself alongside Anders body and cracking the tube open, “I will not let your first fuck in the snow be one you just _rubbed off_.” Before Anders could reply he ran a slicked hand over his backside, fingers caressing the curve of his pert ass for but a moment before delving in further.

Anders parted his legs and moaned softly when he felt the first brush of Mitchell’s fingers against his hole, the silkiness of the lube and the cool air making for a heady combination. There was no teasing, no pretence – just a couple of strokes against his rim and then Mitchell was wiggling the tip of a finger inside. He took a deep breath and forced his body to relax, although with Mitchell now mouthing at his neck and shoulder he was fairly certain no further distractions would be required.

Mitchell was fast, but careful. He had no intention of being unnecessarily rough, but he knew that if he didn’t get Anders ready soon the blond would likely come from the stimulation alone. That thought more than any had him quickly working his way to two, then three fingers, gliding over that sweet spot every now and then to keep Anders on the edge, but never enough to give him any kind of relief.

“John…” Anders groaned, his voice breathy and faint as Mitchell dragged his fingers out slowly, “please…”

Removing his fingers Mitchell squeezed more lube onto his hand, nipping the sensitive skin of Anders neck before slicking himself up and he had to bite back a moan the moment his hand came in contact with his engorged length. “Turn over babe,” he groaned, dragging his fingertips up his cock and gently pinching at the end to release a stream of precome, “I want to see you.”

Anders did as he was told, whimpering softly at the loss of stimulation to his nipples before he settled on his back, legs parting easily for Mitchell to settle between. He had a brief moment to think about how he would’ve never pegged getting fucked in an igloo as one of their planned activities before Mitchell’s cock nudging at his entrance had his attention snapping back to the present.

“Do it,” he panted, breath hitching as he was breached and they both moaned when Mitchell thrust home in one slow push. “Fuck... John.”

“You feel so good baby,” Mitchell breathed, grabbing Anders legs and throwing them over his shoulders, “so good.” He planted his hands on either side of Anders head and drew back slowly, dragging his length through Anders channel slowly until just the head remained inside before snapping his hips forward and burying himself deep inside once again.

Anders whimpered at the heat of Mitchell’s cock in his channel, at the feeling of it sliding out slowly before being thrust in over and over again, the engorged length hot and heavy inside of him and splitting him wide.

But christ did it feel _good._

He wrapped a hand around the back of Mitchell’s neck and drew him in, their noses brushing before he placed the lightest of kisses on the vampires lips, the touch like the brush of a feather. He drew back enough to look into his lover’s eyes and felt himself drowning in their depths, the pupils blown wide not with bloodlust, but a very different lust instead.

“Fuck me John,” he begged, voice barely above a whisper. “Make me feel you.”

And Mitchell did.

The cave was filled with grunts and moans, flesh slapping together wetly as Mitchell fucked into Anders hard and fast, grinding up at the end of each thrust just to hear the blond whimper. He pistoned his hips as fast as he could, well aware that his stamina would keep him going for a while yet.

Anders body, however, would not.

“Gunna make you come baby,” he slurred, folding Anders in half and locking their lips together as he kissed him sloppily, “gunna make you come so hard you see stars.”

Anders hands gripped frantically at the pillows, the bedding, anything that would help him find purchase as Mitchell fucked into him almost violently but it was nearly impossible. “F-fuck Mitch,” he panted, biting back a sob when the vampire wrapped a hand around his aching cock, “so good. So _good.”_ He would have thought it impossible for Mitchell to go any harder, but harder he did, long dexterous fingers stripping his cock clumsily as he slammed into him with the force of a freight train.

Neither of them lasted much longer.

Their voices picked up in crescendo, their moans getting higher and faster until they tipped over the edge almost simultaneously; their cries of ecstasy as they came filling the small cavern and seeping into the walls. Anders clenched around Mitchell when his orgasm hit him, moaning brokenly when he felt his passage flooded with warmth.

Mitchell collapsed on top of him, the brunet burying his face in his neck as his hips moved weakly from the aftershocks. Anders threaded shaking fingers in the dark curls as he let his legs slip from Mitchell’s shoulders, his entire body feeling boneless but oh so sated.

There was no need, nor desire, to move for a long while. Mitchell was just coherent enough to pull out of his lover - Anders whining at the loss of fullness and the feeling of come leaking from his ass - before dropping to the side and bundling the blond into his arms. Anders leaned down to pull a fur over them before he rested his head on Mitchell’s chest, his arm curling over the trim waist as he listened for that single thud that occurred every minute and smiling to himself when he heard it.

“Wha’re you smilin’ at?” Mitchell slurred, eyes half lidded and hazy with sleep.

“Nothing,” he replied quietly, nuzzling under Mitchell’s jaw in a rare show of affection.

“Bet you’re jus’ smiling at my ability to make ya speechless. Getting fucked in an igloo ain’t somethin’ that happens e’ryday.”

He snorted softly. “Of course John,” he agreed with a nip at the vampires jaw, “your ability to fuck me senseless often leaves me lost for words.” Even though he said it jokingly they both knew that it was more truth than jest, Mitchell being the only one who could’ve matched him on an animalistic level when it came to the desires of the flesh.

The vampire hummed in agreement, the noise soft enough that Anders knew he was almost asleep. “Babe, we got anything else planned for the afternoon?” He asked quietly, stroking his thumb over a sharp hipbone in a soothing motion.

“Nothin’ tha’… can’t... wai...” A snore accompanied the statement and Anders felt the vampire’s head tilt until it rested in his hair.

With a fond chuckle he pressed one last kiss to the flesh beneath his head before closing his eyes and cuddling closer, content to sleep the rest of the afternoon away in his lovers arms.


End file.
